Doctor the Decorator
by xoByeLittleLadyxo
Summary: 10/Rose fic... Rose wants to decorate her bedroom on the TARDIS... what will it lead to? Fluffy, sad and sort of funny too.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers! Another 10/Rose story. Hope you enjoy it! Please review so I know what you think. By the way I don't own Doctor Who but wish I did! This is an ongoing story, it won't be too long hopefully. **

"Ermm Doctor" Rose said in a very sweet and innocent way as she looked down at the Doctor who was muddled in a monstrosity of wires. God the things he does when boredom kicks in she thought to herself.

With ruffled up hair, glasses resting on the edge of his nose and a sonic screwdriver hanging out of his mouth he looked up at her dazed and confused before replying in a muffled tone with:

"Rose, what have you done? You've gone all sheepish again. I swear to god if you've broken that toilet seat again I will scream, I've already fallen down the loo once today and to be honest, I don't fancy the experience again."

Rose then said "Look I've apologised for that haven't I? And no I haven't broken the toilet seat; in fact I haven't done anything... It's more what I want to do than anything."

"Oh god, okay what is it?" He asked in a worried tone

Rose took a deep breath before saying "Well... I was kinda wondering ermm, if it would be possible to you know..."

He interrupted by saying "Spit it out Rose, I haven't got all day!"

"Could I decorate my room in the TARDIS?" She said in an anxious yet chirpy tone.

The Doctor scratched his head before saying: "Let me think about that... Absolutely not."

"Aww but why?" Rose said, pleading with him.

"Ermm because we have a facility named the TARDIS to do that for you... I am not wasting time getting pots of paint and painting your walls, it's far too domestic and besides it stinks." The Doctor replied in a forceful yet soft tone of voice.

"But Doctor! Come on, you've seen my room and you yourself know it could do with some sprucing up... I mean who the hell decorates their room with the colours dark green and mahogany brown? It looks like a garden shed in there." Rose said, still pleading with him.

"Well it's going to continue to look like a garden shed so stop annoying me about it. If you're not happy with the room then you know where the door is! It's my TARDIS therefore my rules, now if you don't mind I've got some very important wiring to do!" The Doctor shouted in an irate tone.

"Ooh sorry I asked, didn't realise the garden shed look meant so much to you! You just continue with your poxy wiring, don't mind me!" Rose shouted back at him before storming off back down the corridor and into her room. She knew that she would eventually win this argument; she had the Doctor wrapped around her little finger.

**30 minutes later**

The Doctor had begun to feel a tad guilty; he knew he had been mean to her and over what... Nothing! She only wanted to decorate her room, what harm could it do after all? He decided to get up and walk along to her room. Once he'd arrived there he knocked and said:

"It's me"

"What is it really? I thought it was Robert Pattinson coming to sweep me off my feet!" She shouted back, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Who the hell is Robert doo-dah? Anyway can I come in? I would like to do a little bit of negotiating regarding your offer."

Rose unlocked the door and let him in. He walked to the bottom of the bed and sat next to her.

"Okayyy! So what's this negotiating? And by the way Robert Pattinson is like the fittest person on the planet; please tell me you've heard of Twilight!" She said.

The Doctor laughed before saying "Well I wouldn't say the fittest and yes I've heard of Twilight, I'm not that ancient you know... well I am but I still keep up to date with things. Ahh yes the negotiating! I agree to letting you decorate your room on the condition that you buy me some more bananas, teabags and marmalade. What do you say?"

"Welllllll – I'd say that's pretty fair, just as long as you don't start getting fruity with the bananas, sometimes I wish the pair of you would just get a room!" She replied back.

"Are you trying to say I'm a fruit perv?" The Doctor asked concerned.

"No! But the love and affection you show bananas is quite frankly bananas." Rose said.

The Doctor laughed and then held his hand out to Rose. She shook his hand. The deal was on.

**One hour later**

"So I was thinking pink and blue, what do ya think Doctor?" Rose said excitedly.

"Great, just great" The Doctor replied back with the most unenthusiastic voice known to man.

"Well you could show a bit more enthusiasm Doctor!" she said before plonking down on the sofa next to him.

"I would if I was interested; I'm not bothered what you paint it, just as long as you're happy. You could paint it with dog dump if it made you happy!" The Doctor replied back.

In a disgusted tone of voice Rose said: "Ewww no! It would stink! Anyway I know this great place where we could get the paint. You know my mum's mate Bev; well her new boyfriend has a painting and decorating shop. It would be great, I'd get to see mum as well!"

"Oh kill me now" The Doctor murmured under his breath, still loud enough for Rose to hear.

"Oi!" she said punching his arm "That is my mother you're talking about."

The Doctor held his arm protectively before saying: "Yes I know that, hence why I said it!"

"You're one cheeky get you are!" Rose shouted back at him.

"Well I try my best" he said, with a cheeky grin on his face.

Rose just smiled before saying "So you'll take me to mum's then?"

The Doctor sighed then said "I suppose so... but I swear to god if she slaps me again or makes another sausage casserole I may do something I regret!"

"Yayy thank you! I knew you'd let me in the end" she squealed whilst giving him a big hug.

"I'm getting softer with age" he murmured into her hair.

"Well I'm loving it... Anyway best be getting off to bed, early start tomorrow, Night night!" she said before walking off into the distance.

"Goodnight Carol Smiley!" He called to her.

He sat there laughing to himself. He was worried about the next day, cybermen and daleks seemed more appealing than the infamous Jackie Tyler slap. He began to dwell on the day ahead but then thought; if it makes Rose happy, then it makes me happy too.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It was 9am, Rose had been awake most of the night, the excitement had overtaken her mind. She was like a little kid getting excited about Santa Claus coming with the Christmas presents on Christmas Eve. As she was wide awake, she decided to make the Doctor breakfast.

She got out of bed and toddled along to the kitchen and prepared a banana smoothie and marmalade on toast. This is sure to make him happy Rose thought to herself. Once she had finished in the kitchen, she put the food on a tray and walked along to the Doctor's room. She knocked on the door before walking in to a sleeping Doctor who was curled up in a ball with his hair flying out in all directions. Smiling to herself, she placed the tray on the bedside table before gently waking the Doctor up.

"Doctor, wakey wakey rise and shine" She said in a chirpy yet quiet voice.

"Mm-hmm, I'll be up in a banana" He replied back in a muffled and sleepy tone of voice.

"In a what? Come on I've made you breakfast, a banana smoothie and some marmalade on toast, just the way you like it with no crusts on" She said back to him.

"Ooh smoothie, yummy!" He shouted as he shot up from his sleep.

She handed him the tray before saying: "So, sleep well?"

"Oh yes! Had a dream that I went swimming in marmalade, it was fantastic! You?" The Doctor said happily.

"I didn't sleep much to be honest; I'm too excited about decorating!" She said whilst the Doctor buried his head in his hands.

"Just as well somebody is" He murmured.

"What's that?" She said back to him

"Nothing, I was just saying that I'm excited too." He said, scratching his ear.

"Really! Well get a wriggle on, the sooner we get started the better! I'm just gonna have a shower and get dressed, I'll see you in a bit" She said as she was walking out of his bedroom.

The Doctor sighed before getting back to eating his breakfast. He quickly ate the toast and quickly drank the rest of the smoothie before getting changed into his infamous brown pinstripe suit. Once dressed he walked out of his room and down to the TARDIS control room.

Soon after, Rose came skipping down the corridor before enthusiastically shouting "Okay let's go!"

The Doctor then shouted: "Oh excrement! What would you know Rose, the TARDIS has lost the co-ordinates to get to the Powell Estate, looks like we might just have to go elsewhere for the paint. I'm sorry." The Doctor stood there whilst fiddling with his ear, trying not to make eye contact with Rose, he could tell she knew it was a lie but anything was worth a try to keep away from Jackie.

"You know what Doctor, you may be a genius but you're the most terrible liar know to man. Now if you don't get a move on, not only will you be getting a slap of my mum, but you'll get one off me too. Comprende?" Rose said forcefully.

The Doctor was gobsmacked... completely lost for words. He eventually replied "Err yes, of course."

**15 minutes later**

"Okay we're here, let's get this over with." He said

Rose glared at him before making her way to the doors. Pulling and pushing she said "What the hell is wrong with these doors? Doctor, why aren't they opening? Have you planned this, if I found out you have I will knock your block off!"

"Do I look as if I planned this, last thing I wanna be doing is repairing a bloody broken door. Do you really think I would stoop that low? I mean I hate your mother but God!"

Rose sighed before saying "No, I don't think you would stoop that low but you did try to lie to me earlier, can you blame me for thinking this?"

"I suppose not, but that was only a joke...Haha! I've got an idea! The TARDIS buys paint in bulk, we could look at the colours she has and use a few cans of her paint, she won't mind. I'm sure she has some pink and blue paint for my Rose" He said chirpily.

Rose smiled and went to hug him before muffling the words "Thank You" into his jacket.

He broke the hug before saying "But first, we need to get the place sorted out a bit, you know move the furniture out of the way, put dust sheets on it, that sort of stuff."

"Oh yeh didn't think of that, come on then!" She said before rushing off down to her bedroom.

**1 hour later**

"One, two, three" She said whilst trying to lift the mattress off the bed. They stumbled out of her bedroom and into the storage room where they dumped the mattress.

"Phew!" The Doctor said, looking at his hands in amazement. He didn't realise how strong he must have been, especially for his age!

He wandered back into her room, where he noticed a little pink book lying on the floor.

"Ooo what's this?" He said squeakily.

He picked the book up, noticing the words Rose's Diary on the front. Should I or shouldn't I he thought to himself. Temptation became too much and before he knew it he was reading the first page of her diary.

_January 1__st__ 2010_

_Well Hello again! Happy New Year!_

_Had a great day today, the Doctor took me to 34__th__ Century Milan! God the amount of shopping malls there was just amazing! Now I know why they call it the fashion capital. Anyway we went into this shop and the Doctor bought me this lovely necklace, all different coloured flowers filled with diamantes on a gold neck let. Aww he was sweet! Everything was great, until we got chased by the some strange specie of monster called the Bravomangoes! But anyway, we got back to the TARDIS safe and sound and watched Shrek in 3D. OMG the Doctor looked lush in 3D glasses, I mean he looks lush anyway but in glasses... phwoar! I'm surprised I didn't fall of my chair! I was staring at him for ages I'm surprised he didn't notice, but you know him, loves the attention deep down. Anyway I'm now making a list of New Year's Resolutions and the first ones going on this page, even though I should be saying it to his face but give me time. Doctor, I love you._

The Doctor pondered over her last words, was she serious he thought to himself. Just as he was about to turn the page again, Rose walked in and saw him red handed with her diary.

"What do you think you're doing?" She shouted in a shocked and upset tone of voice.

The Doctor was speechless, how was he going to get himself out of this one.


	3. Chapter 3

The Doctor looked at her with wide eyes before saying: "I... Ermm...It's not what it looks like Rose."

Rose began to sob as she shouted "Not what it looks like! It looks like YOU were reading MY diary and hey presto that's exactly what it was so don't try to cover it up with some ridiculous story! You know I really thought I could trust you, obviously not!" Rose turned her back to walk away, as she did; the Doctor grabbed her shoulder and turned her back to face him.

He could feel the anger rising inside of him, he then shouted "You can trust me Rose! How many times have you put your trust in me and how many times have I done the right thing?" Rose looked at him and sighed.

"Exactly... So don't start saying that you can't trust me." This time he spoke with a slightly softer tone of voice.

Rose continued to cry, it broke the Doctor's heart when she was upset. He regretted reading the diary. It was an invasion of privacy, he knew it was wrong and he also knew that Rose would never do something like that to him. He still couldn't comprehend the words Rose had written in her diary... How could she love me he wondered to himself.

"I'm sorry." He said in a hushed tone of voice.

Rose stifled a laugh before angrily replying "Yeah, well I'm sorry for loving you."

"Well that's understandable, look Rose, I really am sorry and you know I wouldn't do something to deliberately hurt you. I guess I'm asking if you'd ever consider forgiving me." He said, again in a very hushed voice.

Rose remained silent... completely blanking out anything the Doctor said to her.

"As soon as the TARDIS starts functioning properly, I'll take you home." He said before walking away from her.

Rose followed him out of her room and to the control room where he began fiddling with various wires and buttons, hoping to get the TARDIS working as soon as possible.

"D-do you want me to go?" She asked, tears still streaming from her face.

The Doctor walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders. She jerked slightly from his touch. He stared into her hazel eyes before saying: "Of course I don't you dozy mare! I just think it will be the best thing to do."

"The best thing for who exactly?" She said

"For you, I mean what's the point of travelling the entire universe with someone who you can't trust and someone you no longer love. To be honest who the hell would actually want to travel with me... It only ends up in tears and broken hearts." He replied.

"Me. I would." She said softly

The Doctor wrapped his arms around her and hugged her. She eased into his warm embrace, now crying in relief that they were back on speaking terms.

He pulled away from the hug before saying "So, am I forgiven then?"

She let out a little chuckle before saying "Of course you are you dozy...ermm... tall thing."

He laughed before saying "Oi! I'm not dozy."

"Ha, you so are! Do you remember that time when I was looking for a Christmas dress in Mango and you walked into the mirror... and you say you're not dozy." She replied back to him laughing as she pictured the moment in her mind.

"Hey, that was one time... they shouldn't have a wall made out of a mirror... I bet loads of people have made that mistake. In fact I bet it's caused a lot of injuries... we should sue! I could claim compensation for my bruised nose!"

She smiled at him before saying "Aww god, I love you."

He looked at her with the biggest grin she had ever seen on his face "So you should! Oh I think I should also tell you that I, the Doctor, love you, Rose Marion Tyler."

"Really?" She asked puzzled.

"Yes really, why wouldn't I. I mean you're beautiful, you're intelligent, you're just amazing. I'm the luckiest man alive! And to use the American vernacular we make a pretty 'Kick Ass' team."

Rose began blushing she then said in a quite shocked voice: "Oh my God I wasn't expecting a speech, nobody's ever said that many good things about me in the one sentence. Okay, ermm... You, Doctor have changed my life completely, you're sweet, funny, and completely gorgeous for your 900 and something years, you're adorable, cute, colour-blind and all mine. Andddd, I'm in love with your hair and specs."

"Weelllll, the specs I don't understand the fascination with as all they do is indicate the fact that my eyes aren't what they should be. And as for the hair, well yes it is quite something isn't it" He said proudly whilst fiddling with tufts of his hair.

She laughed before saying "It certainly is". She looked at him, before edging even closer to him and then without realising, she was kissing him.

She pulled away from the kiss and then said "I think we should probably start putting some of the furniture away don't you. I don't exactly fancy kipping on the floor."

"I don't think there's any need for your bed anymore." He said grinning.

She grinned back at him before she was pulled into another kiss. Who would have thought that talks of paint and rollers would have brought around talks of love and specs.

**Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it. Just thought I should mention that I have used a reference from the TV show Blackpool in here. And the Mango reference comes from an experience which I had hehe :L**


End file.
